Meeting Summary FASEB Summer Conference ?Regulation of Glucose Metabolism: From Cell Biology to Systems Physiology? Snowmass Village, Colorado June 16-21, 2019 Scott Summers and Deobrah Muoio are pleased to co-chair the next Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) conference on ?Regulation of Glucose Metabolism - from Cell Biology to Systems Physiology? to be held at The Omni Rancho Las Palmas Resort & Spa, Rancho Mirage, CA from June 16-21, 2019. This is one of the longest-running and most venerable summer conferences in the history of the FASEB series, originally launched in 1993 in recognition of the cloning and characterization of a subset of the major glucose transporter isoforms. Over the ensuing years, the meeting has continued to feature important advances in glucose transporter biology, but has also evolved to embrace emergent topics in metabolic control mechanisms as they relate to chronic diseases and conditions such as obesity, diabetes, and cardiovascular disease. The meeting has consistently attracted major leaders in these fields, with considerable additional representation of emergent young scientists. This year?s program, as seen in the accompanying attachment, is no exception. Recent progress in this area of research has been explosive, and we believe that this meeting will be particularly timely in helping to fully appreciate the significance of recent developments. This year?s conference will provide a lively mix of glucose transporter biology, metabolic regulation, including application of ?fluxomics? and systems biology methods in this arena, and multiple lectures that feature disease translational themes. A particular focus in 2019 will be the relation of glucose control mechanisms with mitochondrial biology, linking the proximal steps in glucose metabolism with terminal catabolic processes. The meeting will also include sessions on tissue-specific control mechanisms (e.g. adipose, liver, heart) as well as a new session on genetic diversity and sex in the modulation of glucose homeostasis, featuring scientists that lead this field as well as younger faculty in the early stages of their independent careers. We believe that the themes of the meeting are particularly well-aligned with challenges faced by the pharmaceutical and biotech industries in identifying new therapeutic targets that combat tractable disease mechanisms. We have invited approximately 40 scientists from institutions and companies worldwide to speak at the meeting, as well as an additional dozen prominent scientists to serve as session chairs and discussion leaders. In addition to these speakers we will be selecting approximately 16 short talks from abstracts to be presented by junior trainees. We will also run several poster sessions, and continuing a new and very well-received event launched at the 2013 meeting, we will have an ?open mike? session of approximately 2 hours to allow volunteers to present particularly exciting data for discussion, with about 10 minutes per speaker. This year, we will pilot a speed-dating session to facilitate networking and encourage student participation from the very beginning of the meeting. We will also continue a career development workshop, started in 2017, that allowed senior scientists to share their experiences overcoming career hurdles.